Rock-a-Bye Power Rangers (AngieYaz rewritten version)
Rock-a-Bye Power Rangers is the thirty-first episode of Power Rangers Zeo if I myself had written it]]. Summary The Machine Empire has been wearing down the Zeo Rangers for two weeks with constant Cog attacks. The Rangers get incredibly sleepy despite the help from the Gold Ranger. Mondo capitalizes on the situation by ordering Klank and Orbus to create a monster that can put people and machines to sleep so they can finally be rid of the Rangers once and for all. They succeed in creating one called Somnibot, a robot that can put people and machines to sleep with her lullabies. Unfortunately, her singing even makes her tired too. She is sent to Earth to carry out this mission. Meanwhile, the Rangers and Alpha 5 also begin to suspect that Billy is the Gold Ranger due to his constant disappearances. Synopsis Part 1 The episode begins with the Zeo Rangers fighting several Cogs in Angel Grove Park. The Gold Ranger shows up, causing the Cogs to disappear. The Rangers discuss the matter before trudging back to the Power Chamber. The Machine King and Queen see the Rangers' tiredness, and Mondo says that this advantage calls for a new monster. At the Youth Center, the teens discuss what has been happening to them, with Rocky saying that between school, fighting monsters and homework, they haven't slept well in weeks. The next afternoon in the Machine Palace, Klank and Orbus introduce the royal family to Somnibot, a monster that uses her voice to put people and machines into a deep, peaceful sleep with a hypnotic cradle song. Mondo, impressed at the monster's abilities despite her having not demonstrated them just yet, orders Klank to ask a Quadrafighter pilot to take Somnibot to Earth so she can use her abilities. While flying on the back of a Quadrafighter, Somnibot practices her song, which causes the pilot to almost fall asleep. After she wakes it back up, she puts several Angel Grove citizens to sleep in the park with her song, which we find out is "Rock-a-Bye Baby". The Rangers are individually called to the Chamber by Zordon and Alpha, who inform them on Somnibot and her special powers - she uses harmonics and music to place her victims—human or robot—under a powerful sleeping spell; however, her frequency can be altered or terminated to wake up her victims, as their sleep is magically induced rather than legitimate sleep. Rocky muses that Somni's spell seems like a very good idea right then, as we can clearly see that the Rangers want to go to the dream world immediately. While Alpha seems to show concern for the Rangers, Zordon is only concerned with Somnibot being stopped "before she does permanent damage". When they morph and teleport to a nearby river to fight Cogs again, Somnibot sings her lullaby to put the Rangers and Cogs to sleep; on Klank's cue, the monster caused the Rangers and Cogs to become sleepy by singing in a very sweet and melodious manner. Becoming very sleepy/weak, Tommy Oliver calls Alpha, but the he notes that Somnibot beat them to the punch and is bypassing the Zeo Rangers' altered power frequencies that he fixed before to make them immune to Somnibot's lullaby. Before the Rangers can fall asleep and be sent to the dream world, the Gold Ranger shows up to "tuck Somnibot in for the night". Declaring that she isn't ready to be put to sleep herself, Somnibot fires her lasers at him, but he uses the Golden Power Staff to attack Somnibot. She dodges the attack, but before she can fire again, she is teleported away by a familiar enemy, Rita Repulsa. Rita tells the young robot that she Rita understands that she is gifted with song and the ability to put people and machines to sleep. Fearfully, the female narcoleptic bot responds in the affirmative. The sorceress explains that she can break free from Mondo and Machina's will, leave the Machine Empire and live her own life. The robot, astonished, asks if Rita and Zedd can do that, and the sorceress responds with a maternal yes. (Throughout, she, Zedd, Goldar and Finster are wearing headphones to ensure that they too don't get caught under Somnibot's sleeping spell themselves.) Rita explains the deal to her: she will break free from Mondo's control for the next day, during which she must get a kiss of true love from Alpha 5 before the sun sets the next night in order to stay with him and the Rangers; otherwise, she will belong to Mondo and Machina forever. Rita further states that as part of the deal, she must give up her voice - which means that her ability to sing lullabies will be taken away for a while. She, thinking that is her only chance to break free from her life of evil and be with Alpha, accepts the deal as she signs a contract conjured by Rita and Zedd. They, still wearing their headphones, order Somnibot to sing for them and summon magical hands to steal her voice (represented by a glowing ball of red light with some violet and white light in the center), which is then sealed into a blood-red gemstone on Rita's necklace. Somnibot is then transported back to the Power Chamber, now mute. Billy and Alpha scan her, only to find that the source of her powers, her voice, is completely gone. The Rangers teleport in and assume fighting stances, but Alpha explains their newest mission - they must retrieve Somnibot's voice before Rita can use it to destroy Angel Grove in the monster's place. Part 2 Somnibot meets Alpha and the Rangers in the Power Chamber a few hours later. There, Alpha and Billy discuss giving Somnibot a tour of Angel Grove, to which she agrees to. Later that night, Klank discusses plans to get Alpha to kiss Somnibot, though she doesn't listen, being too enamored in the prospects of sleeping in her own bed instead of just putting everyone else to sleep. But down in King Mondo's palace, the situation is grim. King Mondo has sent several search parties everywhere looking for Somni, Klank and Orbus, but hasn't found a trace of neither of them. He is left depressed; blaming himself for their disappearance. Machina consoles her husband, saying that they will find them in time. The next morning, Somnibot and Alpha begin their tour of the city, starting with the business district and working into the retail district. Somnibot is enamored by every single thing she sees, whether it is toys, nightclothes (her favorites being the ones with frills and shoulder ruffles for girls), or dancing. The day passes into evening when Somnibot on a cruise on the same pond where Billy was to meet Marge on their date. Adam and Rocky, seeing this as the perfect moment, decide to take matters into their own hands, and play a romantic song on a boombox to excite the two into kissing. However, the song is quickly interrupted by Goldar and Finster overturning the boat, successfully ruining the mood. Rita, frustrated with the progress Somnibot's making, decides to take matters into her own hands, and transforms her clothes into a much-prettier version of her outfit. She then uses Somnibot's voice to hypnotize Alpha just before he could announce his true feelings to her—as she remember when she selected him as the one that was to lure the Rangers into a deadly trap in "The Wedding", and wishes to take him in once again as her loyal and faithful servant (and because she has grown to love him like her own child). And the next morning, Zedd and Rita are announced to be going on a romantic date during sunset with Alpha joining them, leaving poor Somnibot central processor-broken as Serpentera departs, leaving Somnibot and the Rangers behind while Rita convincingly plays her role as a love-struck woman, clinging constantly to Zedd's side, raising no suspicion. While Somnibot witnesses the ship sailing off, she begins weeping over Alpha's loss. Little does anyone know, Bulk and Skull to fly over Serpentera on jetpacks when they hear Rita's voice coming from a dressing room, sweetened with Somnibot's voice. Skull spies from a porthole, and once Rita takes a look at the dressing room's mirror, the two are in shock. They fly off and land to inform Somnibot and the group about Rita and her plans. The group then makes a plan, Somnibot and Orbus—fitted with thrusters in her back—go after Serpentera on a barrel, Klank goes to tell King Mondo and Queen Machina of what's happening, while Bulk and Skull go off to stall the wedding. Bulk and Skull gather a small army of people (Somnibot's intended victims before she was captured by Rita) to converse on the ship as the big date is just under way. There is little warning for Rita when the attack begins, and the ship is sent into disarray, giving Somnibot the time she needed to get aboard. Moreover, Zedd and Rita are utterly flustered, disoriented and sidelined from being able to do anything. Thanks to the help of Bulk, Katherine manages to snap the ruby necklace off Rita's neck and smashes it into the ground, returning Somnibot's voice back to Somnibot, and releasing Alpha from the spell. Alpha finds Somnibot and admits she's the one who sang so beautifully in Angel Grove Park (and thus started the whole thing), and reveals that unlike Zordon, he cannot bring himself to have the Rangers destroy her—for he has fallen in love with her and wants to let her live despite her connection to the Machine Empire. But before the two could kiss, the sun sets and Somnibot collapses in extreme pain as the insignia of the Machine Empire reappears on her body. Upon her return to Mondo and Machina's control, she is removed of her characteristic sleepiness and is much more alert, and puts Bulk, Skull, and the people onboard Serpentera to sleep. Klank, Orbus and Somnibot take a truck to serve as Somnibot's mobile power station, to feed her and make her spell stronger so she can impress Alpha. When the Zeo Rangers get to the three's location on their Zeo Jet Cycles, Somnibot wastes no time. She attempts to sing her lullaby again to put the Zeo Rangers to sleep, while Klank increases her power output. Back in the Power Chamber, Alpha worries over Somnibot's predicament while Billy disappears, forcing himself to initiate a power surge to keep his intended girlfriend under control. While Somnibot continues to sing the Rangers into the dream world again in her melodious and sweet manner, they're suddenly spotted by the Gold Ranger who is ready to fight. Klank asks that she put him to sleep as well, and Somnibot sings her lullaby and this time the Gold Ranger isn't strong enough to fight its effects and he begins to fall asleep too. However, Alpha's power surge works on Somnibot and she stops singing, wondering who stopped her performance. Somnibot then takes on the Rangers directly alongside some Cogs, however the Cogs are quickly defeated while the Gold Ranger restrains Somnibot, pleading for her to remember that Alpha is in love with her. She struggles violently to free herself and throws the Gold Ranger to the ground. Klank has Orbus make Somnibot grow, so the Rangers summon the Zeo Megazord and Red Battlezord to take her on. After beating her around for a while, the Rangers get and idea and asks Alpha to use the power of the Zeo Crystal to heal Somnibot and make her remember her love for him. The Rangers combine the Zeo Crystal's energy with the Zeo Ultrazord's energy blast, purifying Somnibot and restoring her good memories of Alpha and her love for him. She returns back to normal size, weak from the experience. The Rangers and Alpha take her to the Power Chamber to reacquaint herself with her new life. The next day, the Rangers meet in the Power Chamber and comment on how glad they are to have finally been allowed to have a good night's sleep, thanks to Somnibot's help. Tommy then takes the chance to ask Billy exactly what has been going on with him recently given the fact he's always tired despite no longer being a Ranger, let alone his recent mysterious disappearances. Rocky however has come to his own conclusion that Billy is actually the Gold Ranger. Billy denies this for now, telling the others that he's been working on something that he'd rather not talk about yet and that if he was the Gold Ranger he wouldn't keep that kind of secret from them. While the other Rangers accept this, Rocky, Alpha and Somnibot still aren't so sure. Cast *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Zeo Ranger I: Pink) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II: Yellow) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III: Blue) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV: Green) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V: Red) *Brad Hawkins as Trey of Triforia (Gold Zeo Ranger, voice) *David Yost as Billy Cranston *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horwitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice), Orbus (voice), and Somnibot (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) Notes * This episode continues the suggestion that Billy could be the Gold Ranger, as he constantly runs off just as the Gold Ranger is about to appear as well as being just as exhausted as the Rangers despite no longer fighting. Skull is also briefly put back in the frame, as he is caught sleeping by Bulk while at work. * Despite the song "Rock-a-Bye Baby" (and several variations of it) being used through most of the episode (sung by Somnibot), a small bit of "Brahms' 'Lullaby'" is used when she (in her amplifier-faced form) puts Bulk, Skull and the burglar to sleep. ** This is brought up earlier when Mondo mentions that Somnibot can sing many lullabies to put Angel Grove to sleep during the day. Song *Go Gold Ranger *Somnibot's lullaby Category:Zeo Category:Episode